


The Heart Wants

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Seven Deadly Sins, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 Prompt: "Envy"</p>
<p>College AU. Room-mates Emma and Mary-Margaret discuss their jealousies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants

 

Emma wasn't a jealous person.

At least she didn't think she had been before now.

"Emma? Emma?"

She looked round, her room-mate Mary-Margaret was looking at her concerned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emma lied. "All good."

"You seem...distracted," Mary-Margaret said.

"Just finals I guess," Emma said.

"You'll kick ass on all of them you know that."

"Maybe. Doesn't stop me worrying."

It was the middle of the afternoon and the campus coffee shop _Enchanted Bean_ was pretty busy.

Emma, while naturally concerned about the upcoming finals, was really distracted by a couple in a booth near the back. The two women were sharing the same side of the both and looked very cosy together.

"So I saw David yesterday, he was with Kathryn so I couldn't say anything to him."

“That would be awkward,” said Emma.

"He swears he's going to break up with her, he just needs more time and..."

Emma tried to resist but she looked over again and saw that the couple were getting all lovey-dovey with smiles and touches and kisses.

Regina was the darling of the college’s Politics department. She was beautiful, smart, savvy and was captain of the college show jumping and dressage teams. Emma found her infuriating. She was bossy, selfish, rude, arrogant and had a bitchy streak a mile wide.

Emma was also madly in love with her.

The woman she was getting smoochy with in the booth was Ruby. Emma didn't know her that well, and had nothing personal against her. But she was dating Regina and that put her firmly on Emma’s bad side.

Emma looked at Mary-Margaret again. The expectant expression on her face told Emma that she had missed something, a question maybe? Whatever it was it was something that definitely needed a comment or a response.

"You weren't listening at all were you?"

"Uh," Emma coughed to delay her response. Her brain didn't generate any miracle save. "I'm so sorry. I'm being the worst friend ever."

"I can't really judge," Mary-Margaret sighed. "Here I am jealous over Kathryn getting to waltz around being David's girlfriend while he figures out if he actually wants me or not. And you're jealous of Ruby." Emma opened her mouth to interject but Mary-Margaret held up her hand. "Don't even try to deny it. I have no idea what you see in her but you have it bad for Regina," she spat the name like it tasted bad in her mouth.

Emma looked at Regina and Ruby, they were still kissing. "I know. I'm not sure I get it either, she's such a bitch sometimes but..."

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Right," Emma nodded. "There is more there. There is more to her than the queen-of-all-things attitude she projects most of the time."

"We should get out of here," Mary-Margaret said, clearly unconvinced of Regina's deeper virtues. "Find something stronger than coffee to drown our green-eyed monsters."

"Good idea," Emma agreed. As they headed out she couldn't help but glance over at Regina again. She found Regina looking right back at her. Their eyes met. Emma held her breath. Felt a spark. Regina gave her a smile. The spark exploded into something crazy and burning. What was she thinking? What did she feel? Did Regina have any idea how Emma felt about her?

Regina looked away.

"Come on," Mary-Margaret put her hand on Emma's arm.

They left the shop. Emma would have given anything to be Ruby in that moment.


End file.
